Star Crossed
by sweetthang-37
Summary: From the beginning there have always been those whom were destined to be together... And then there are those whom must suffer the fates of being Star Crossed Lovers. A story of love, hate, and agony. M for Mature subject and Sexual Content.
1. Prologue

_**A.N** Shekolih! So I'm back and I'm trying this out... This is ALL written up just needs to be typed. If I'm not feeling to lazy it should and WILL all be posted in the next month. It might only be one more chapter perhaps two... Depends on how impatient I get in between my free times...Might even be more up tonight ;) We'll see neh?_

_**Song**: Lovers in a Dangerous Time by Bruce Cockburn_

_...When you're lovers in a dangerous time...  
...Sometimes you're made to feel as if your loves a crime...  
...Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight..._

**Prologue**

**_Lovers in a Dangerous _****_Time_**

* * *

It wasn't often that silence filled the mansion. The halls were usually littered with witches and wizards floating from room to room discussing important business. Servants and elves wandered about in the back halls fulfilling their daily duties. But none were present that morning.

There was not a sound to be heard. All the inhabitance of the mansion had left, sent to their masters newest estate. They left the mansion with all its furnishings covered in white linens. No light ventured past the drawn curtains. There was only one room left untouched.

A fire crackled in its fireplace. The soft glow lit the darkened room. It was a modest room with only a few simple furnishings. An older chair sat near the pit, books sprawled lazily on its cushions. A dresser decorated in the same manner lay against the opposite wall. An amour stood tall beside the hallway door. There was another door that led to a smaller bathroom, and another that led to the masters room. There was a rather plain double bed tucked in the furthest corner.

Entangled in the beds covers laid two figures. Their bodies were melded together. Anyone who gazed upon them would clearly see that they were lovers. The way the woman laid her head upon the mans chest, lulled to sleep by his heart beat. The way the man absently stroked her matted chestnut lockes. There was no denying that they felt something rather profound for one another.

The man stifled a low yawn as he gazed upon his lovers sleeping form. The way she just nuzzled closer to him made his lips twitch into a smirk. How he wished there could be another way, that there was another path he could choose to walk. Yet, there was no alternative. He was given his orders and there was no way he could betray his Lord.

Slowly he began to tangle his fingers through the young womans curls, savoring their texture. The feel of their light bounce between his finger tips. A sigh escaped his lips as he thought back to the first time he touched her hair. The circumstances had been gravely different then. He would still deny how he'd longed to touch her before the first time… The only contact he thought they would ever have was in his dreams. But the fates took pity on him and gave him his angel. Although she was broken, they gave her to him all the same…

* * *

_**A.N** Very very short intro but don't worry there is much more to come my pets promise!_


	2. Broken Wings

_**A.N **What did I tell ya? Not a long wait huh? Not a very long chapter... I decided since there will be a a few points where Time will laps quickly, or when we'll go back in time... To avoid confusion I'll try and post the chapters based on their time period. Anyways I hope you enjoy. :)_

_**Song**: Top of the World by Dixie Chicks_

_...Think I broke the wings off that little song bird...  
...She's never gonna fly to the top of the world right now..._

**Chapter One**

**_Broken Wings_**

* * *

**Recap**

_The only contact he thought they would ever have was in his dreams. But the fates took pity on him and gave him his angel. Although she was broken, they gave her to him all the same…_

***** Two years Earlier*****

The air was stale and tasted as if it was rotting. Just to inhale was horrid. It was all Hermione could do not to throw up with every breath. A low groan hissed through her lips as Malfoy held tightly to her brown curls. They were close, too close for her liking. She could feel his hot breath sweep over her cheeks.

Her cell seemed to always shrink when he ventured inside of it. Malfoy always seemed to almost push himself on her. Hermione would do her best to keep her distance, to stay away from his reach, but where was she to go in such a confined space?

She needed him to back away, he needed to get away from her. Hermione summoned her courage and gathered all the saliva she could muster and spat right on his pretty boy face. To say she caught him off guard was an understatement.

"Bitch." Malfoy growled shoving Hermione roughly to the ground, causing her knees to crack off the stone floor. A whimper curdled in the back of Hermiones throat but she dared not let it escape.

Malfoy gazed down at the filthy mudblood. She looked beautiful even with the tears that stained her face. She was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. Her clothes were tattered beyond repair. Malfoy wasn't even sure they could be considered clothes anymore. He didn't mind though. Hermione was perfect in everyway, her only flaw was being muggle born. If it wasn't for that one aspect she would be beyond flawless. '_Even if she was a half blood…_' He found his mind wandering.

Half of Malfoy expected her to lash out at him again, yet she just sat there kneeling before him utterly broken. A pang of guilt rippled through his chest, he had never wanted to see her in such a state. Of course he had dreamt of her kneeling before him, begging him to make her feel in ways Potter and Weasley never could. A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled his dreams.

How Malfoy longed to act upon his wants, but Hermione would have no part in it. When they were younger he only poked fun at her to see her riled up. Malfoy always thought Hermione was most attractive when her feathers were ruffled. She was so easily manipulated. He smirked. Hermione really was like putty in his hands at times. One little push one way, or one little tap another and the results were fantastic.

The soft click of the cell opening brought Malfoy back to the reality of the situation. His fellow Death Eaters were there to sentence Hermione. Malfoy dreaded hearing their decision. It wasn't uncommon to simply kill their prisoners once they were satisfied they'd pumped all the information they could.

Five cloaked men entered the already confined space of the cell. The smallest of the group was the one that spoke first.

"She is to be executed." Malfoy felt his heart drop and yet he kept quiet and stood deathly still, "Potter is still loose, Lord Voldemort thinks her death will surely push him into our hands." The cloaked figure murmured.

Malfoy gave a quick glance to Hermione. He could see the panic flicker through her proud eyes. "Wait…" There was silence for a moment. Had Malfoy spoken? The words left his lips before he could even think.

"What do you mean wait?" Hissed the figure. Malfoy stood stunned. He was still caught off guard. He had no intention of stopping them. Why had he spoken up? There was no reason for him to stop their execution. "Speak up young Malfoy! What is the meaning of your insolence?" Growled the man.

"I… I wish to keep her." Malfoy murmured. A sharp gasp escaped Hermiones lips. It was clear she did not favor either one of her options. No one could truly blame her. Death by curse or slave to her most hated enemy. "Let me keep her." Malfoy pleaded a bit more convincingly.

"You would stain your family name by having such a lowly girl as your slave?" Another cloaked figure hissed stepping closer to Malfoy and Hermione.

Malfoy bit his tongue, his mind spun. How could he justify his request? None of them would understand his interest. He was being purely selfish and rather foolish. All Malfoy wanted was Hermione to be safe, at least for one more night. Perhaps it was his longing for her that caused him to act so rashly.

"Serving me would bring her great suffering and much more pain then death. Our feud has gone on for to long. I would like to teach her what the consequences are for insulting her superiors." Malfoy watched Hermione carefully as he spoke. He could see the wheels clearly turning in her mind. What was she thinking? Her eyes were round and doe like. Malfoy could only assume she was thinking about the pain he could bestow upon her.

"Kill me." Hermione whispered suddenly without even blinking. "I'd rather die…" She suddenly gazed at Malfoy, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I'd rather die than give you the satisfaction of teaching me anything!" She only paused for a moment to gather more courage. "You pompous ferret!" As soon as the words left her lips a hand flew from the group.

It all happened so quickly Malfoy didn't have a chance to stop the man. It took Malfoy a moment to register that the taller man was his father, he could tell from the scent of his aftershave. It always seemed to be caked onto his father. Malfoy senior just stood there, his arm still half raised. Malfoy could see his father was more than angered.

"Hold your tongue you pathetic excuse of a mudblood." His father sneered. "How dare you think you may speak freely here."

A low chuckled hiss came from behind the small group. "I shall give her what she wants…" It purred snidely. "But not today. First she must suffer for her disgrace of an existence. Young Malfoy…" Voldemort began to make his way into the already tight cell.

"Yes my Lord?" Malfoy murmured, hopeful that his dark Lord would give Hermione to him.

"You will take the mudblood with you. Do as you please with her… Just make sure it's as slow and painful as possible." Voldemort made his way through the crowd toward Hermione. He gazed down at her and sneered. His talon like fingers grabbed her chin roughly forcing Hermione to gaze upon his disfigured face. Voldemort grinned wickedly. "For a mudblood you are quite appealing." He hissed watching Hermione squirm under his gaze, "You should feel lucky that I have given you the gift of life. For the time being."

"Go to hell." Hermione hissed weakly as she did her best to pull her chin from his grasp. Unfortunately she only managed to rake his nails over her cheeks cutting them lightly.

Voldemort simply chuckled darkly. "You have no idea what kind of place hell is my dear little mudblood." He paused taking his fingers back and licking her small droplets of blood from them. "But you will when we're through with you." With that Voldemort turned to his small group of minions. "Take her now and get out of my sight." He began to leave but paused only for a moment, "We will kill her… When the time is right." With that final statement he made his way out the cell and down the dungeons corridor.

"Looks like the little bitch gets to live another day… No matter." The short man sneered, "Perhaps we'll take turns before you take her to your chambers, eh young Malfoy?"

Malfoy felt his face redden and a sudden rage washed over him. "No." Was all he could trust himself to say. "Come on." He grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm and began to almost drag her out of the cell. She fought desperately, clawing at him with all she had. They made it almost to the door of the dungeons when she began yelling at him.

"No! You'll have to kill me! I will not-" Hermione suddenly felt herself almost thrown against a row of bars. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed upwards at Malfoy.

Malfoy had cut her off, shoving her against a neighboring cells door. "Listen. You will shut up and come with me, or else I'll take you back there and let them have their fun with you. Do not presume you can speak to me or anyone else in this house hold with your insolent tone." Malfoy began to walk down the corridor again once again almost dragging with now silent girl. "You have no idea what they would do to you…" He muttered, "It would make me seem like a saint."

And with that they walked silently the rest of the way.

* * *

_**A.N** As I said Short but it's less confusing this way. From now on we'll be moving forward in time... The LAST chapter will be in the same time line as the Prologue. Once again Enjoy my pets! Review... You know I love critics :P_


	3. Unraveled

_ **A.N** Just another one... I'm just on a roll today. Once again Review and let me know what you think! Good or bad! I can take it :P_

_**Song**: Breathe Me by Sia_

_...Hold me, wrap me up...  
...Unfold me...  
...I am small...  
...and needy...  
...Warm me up...  
...And breathe me..._

**Chapter 2**

_**Unraveled**  
_

* * *

_*****Two Weeks Later*****_

Two weeks had passed since Hermione was 'saved' from execution. The situation still confused her greatly. How was she meant to be thankful? How could she betray all those she loved and cared for by showing her gratitude? She had never wanted to die and when Malfoy stepped forward asking to have her Hermione found herself feeling relieved. Although Hermione did all she could to act as if she'd be better off dead.

Hermione sat in a chair close to her small fire. He'd given her a room, it was more like a grand walk-in closet in Hermiones mind. But in her room she was safe, no one was permitted to be in there without his consent. Hermione never had to worry about having some one come in while she slept, or bathed.

There was an odd sense of security in her new prison. Slowly Hermione stood and walked to her window. It was dreadful outside, the clouds crashed and thunder pierced the sky. The rain had not let up for days. She'd heard a rumor that the dungeons were beginning to flood. Hermione felt pity for those still left to suffer in the miniature hell hole.

A soft tap came from her saviors door. Hermione did not turn as it opened. She knew it was him, there was no one else who had access to that entrance. They had not really spoken since he'd brought her there. Malfoy simply told her where there were clean clothes and a few basic rules. Hermione was not permitted to leave her room without him, she was unable to open her windows or even use her own fireplace without his help. Malfoy had cast a spell on her room so nothing could be heard from it once all the doors were closed.

"Granger." His voice was stern and commanding but the edge it usually held was undetected.

Hermione did not turn to look at him, she couldn't bring herself to. Despite their present circumstance he'd shown her kindness. Malfoy had saved her and she could not figure out his angle. If he wished to rape her Hermione was sure he would have already. There was no point in her being his maid. What was she there for? Why had he spared her?

"Granger…" Malfoy stepped into the room making sure to close the door behind him. He walked silently towards her. His eyes bore into the back of her head. Why did she need to be so disobedient? Was her goal to push him into punishing her? Malfoy growled. "I will not say your name again."

Hermione took a shaky breath and turned to Malfoy. He was once again too close for her comfort. His eyes searched hers. Hermione desperately wanted to know why he always seemed to be searching her soul. What did he want from her? "What is it?" Was all she could muster to say.

Malfoy continued to search Hermiones chocolate eyes. "I thought you may want to know… Your precious Potter was spotted not far from the estate." He watched her carefully gauging her reaction.

Hermione felt her heart tighten. Harry was near. He had come looking for her, she knew it. "Why are you tell me this?" Hermione whispered.

"I've been debating on tell you. But I thought it would be something you'd want to know…" Malfoy muttered closing the small gap between them. His chest was barely touching hers, even though he towered over her smaller figure his lips still almost touched her. "You will have to sleep in my room." Malfoy muttered. He could not risk Hermione trying anything funny. Malfoy couldn't let her try and signal Potter, if she tried to escape he'd have to kill her. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to that.

Hermione felt herself becoming flustered. Harry was near by and yet all she could think about was how close Malfoy was. How good he smelt how his body's warmth reached out and beckoned her closer. "I…"

"There is nothing to discuss. You will be staying in my room for the time being. It's not a request it's an order." Malfoy stated sternly. He wasn't going to let her try and think she had a say. When it came to matters of her safety and survival she had to trust him, even if she didn't understand his motives.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush with anger. She bit her lip hard to hold herself back. There was no point in arguing with him. This was just a battle she couldn't win. "Fine." She hissed and went to move passed him.

As she went to move Malfoy pressed himself against her fully, pinning her to the windowsill. He felt his own breath hitch and could see her face redden further than it already had. He braced her with his hips and slowly, bravely he ran his fingers through her chestnut curls. Malfoy stared down at her, how he wished he could just throw her on his bed and ravish her. He knew Hermione would not approve of him, just yet anyways. He needed to make her want him as he wanted her.

Hermione felt her heart hammer in her ears. Why was she suddenly so hot? Her mind spun off in all directions and she could not bring herself to speak. "I… um…" She licked her lips nervously.

Malfoy groaned as he watched her squirm under his intense gaze. When her pink appendage left her mouth and dampened her lips it was all he could take. Suddenly he found his lips crashing upon Hermiones. A soft squeaked whimper was captured by his mouth. Malfoy could feel Hermione fighting him, her arms already pressing to his shoulders. He quickly scooped up her arms and bent them scooping them behind her back.

Hermiones mind was screaming, what did he think he was doing? She tried to think of something to do, a way to fend him off. She was to small to do any real damage. Hermione tried with all her might to pull her hands free but could not. Suddenly she felt his tongue flick against her lips. Her mind went numb and her body reacted to his. She gasped and his tongue swept into her mouth.

Malfoy moaned as he deepened the kiss. He could feel Hermione slowly stop fighting him. Her protests became less frequent and he could feel her beginning to actually kiss him back. He smirked into their kiss, her instincts were kicking him.

Hermione found herself actually enjoying the feeling of Malfoy pressed against her, his lips pressed even tighter against hers. The way his tongue flicked and coaxed her tongue to come out and play. What was happening to her? She stopped fighting him off and slowly gave into his wants. Hermione felt him loosen his hold and his hands moved up her slender sides. His fingers danced up her hips, rib cage, the side of her breasts.

Gently Malfoy squeezed her breasts as he passed them, making his way up to her cheeks. He cupped her face and slowly withdrew his lips. Malfoy panted and watched with a smirk dancing on his face as he gazed down at Hermiones half lidded eyes. He could see the need, the confusion and the pure innocence in her eyes. The way they flashed from emotion to emotion. Hermione was so easily manipulated.

Her breath was caught in her throat. How Hermione desperately wanted to run and hide from the world. She had just been kissed by Malfoy the bane of her existence. But what made it so horrid was the fact she'd enjoyed it. The way his lips molded onto hers. A shiver ran down her spine.

Slowly Malfoy withdrew from Hermione. Instantly he missed her warmth against him. "Come on." Was all he said, a smirk plastered on his perfect face.

Hermione shook her head lightly trying to clear her mind. After a moment of stunned silence she glared at Malfoy. How dare he touch her, let alone kiss her. It didn't matter how good it felt, or how it made her heart race. It was wrong and he had no right to impose such feelings onto her. How Hermione longed to slap Malfoys smirk off his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Malfoy taunted his smirk never fading.

"I hate you." Hermione hissed unable to bring herself to say anything else. She marched passed him to her bed and gathered up some books. If she was going to be staying in his room she'd need something to distract her from what a pompous ass he was. Hermione looked briefly over her shoulder at Malfoy. He was still watching her, still wearing his cocky little smirk. Why did he have to be so arrogant and good looking at the same time? '_Perhaps under different circumstances…_' Hermione pondered before Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. She blushed feverishly realizing she was staring.

Hermiones gaze fell back to her books. "Well then." She huffed moving to his doorway waiting for him to let her in. Malfoy knew fully well she could not open any doors that led out of her room.

Malfoy sauntered over to the door and slowly pulled the door open. He was amused at how red he could make Hermione turn. He wasn't even really trying. Hermione huffed passed him into his room. Malfoy enjoyed watching her walk away from him. He grinned almost evilly. Having his new pet stay in his room was the best idea he'd ever had. Now he could coax out the little vixen he was sure she had. The one he had dreamed of. Malfoy shivered at the thought. It was going to be an interesting few weeks.

* * *

_**A.N** Alright I think that's all you're gonna get today... A lot to do tonight but hopefully I'll get some free time and get the next chapter ready for tomorrowish... lol _


	4. Games

_**A.N **Well I officially suck! You guys went too long without an update and I'm supper sorry about that! T.T Don't hate me! I got wrapped up in this AMAZING Twilight Fanfiction, **The Submissive by ****tara sue me**. Amazing story and I absolutely love it! If you are into Twilight you should check it out. Anyways! I finally have the LAST chapter all typed up. Only because I was so excited and I had to write it all out before I forgot it. There will be three more chapters in this story. Maybe four? This weekend will be busy for me but I'll try and get something done! Enjoy!_

_**Song**: Foolish Games by Jewel  
_

_...You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair...  
...You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care...  
...Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say..._

_..._

_..._

_...This is my heart bleeding before you this is me down on my knees...  
...These foolish games are tearing me apart...  
...Your thoughtless words are breaking my heart..._

**Chapter 3  
**

**_Games  
_**

* * *

**Recap**

_Now he could coax out the little vixen he was sure she had. The one he had dreamed of. Malfoy shivered at the thought. It was going to be an interesting few weeks._

****Later That Night*****

Hermione lay still, silently staring at the ceiling. How could her body betray her? How was it humanly possible that she could lay there in the middle of the night thinking of him? The thought of his lips crashing upon hers caused warmth to shoot through her abdomen. Hermione bit her lip. 'How could I…' She felt her cheeks flare with anger. 'How could he? How could I let him…'

Malfoy was playing a game with her, she was sure of it. He was simply working her up bending her to his will. Hermione found herself wondering if she really minded being under his spell. Was it really so bad?

Hermione shook her head and sat up slowly from his bed. How could she even think such thoughts with news of Harry being so close by? "Harry…" His name rolled off her tongue so easily. It was so safe and familiar. Hermione longed to see Harry again. Even if only for a moment, only so she could apologize for worrying him. Hermione turned her gaze from the ceiling to the window.

Figures and shadows danced over the estate. She knew none belong to Harry. Her heart tightened and for a moment she blindly prayed that Harry wouldn't come for her. Hermione didn't want Harry to die… Not for her.

After Malfoy had kissed Hermione, she knew. She knew it was at that moment that everything was going to change. Whether it was for good or bad had yet to be seen. There was a small lingering voice in the back of her head that pleaded with her. It wanted more of Malfoys attention. It was a voice she'd shut out ages ago. Hermione didn't wish for it to rise again.

It often pushed her into thinking about Malfoy. What it would be like to be with him and not Harry or Ron. She found herself wondering what if she'd been a pure blood. What would happen if she was good enough for him? Would Malfoy find her attractive? Would he pursue her?

Hermiones breath hitched as she heard him open the bedroom door.

Slowly his figure entered the room. It was dark but the moon gave enough light to illuminate the outline of his figure. Hermione could hear the ruffle of his cloak, and the soft gliding whoosh of his dresser drawers.

Malfoy pulled his cloak down roughly and threw it carelessly on the floor. He slipped his clothes off with ease and began rummaging through his drawer for his pajama pants. The soft rustle of his bed sheets startled him. Malfoy jumped slightly and turned quickly clad only with his boxers. He squinted for a moment before recognizing the soft silhouette of Hermione.

A smirk tugged at his lips. So she was awake? He let the silky material of his pajama pants fall from his hands back into the drawer. Malfoy flicked his wrist snapping the dresser shut. He'd forgotten she was going to be sleeping with him. Malfoy grinned wickedly as he walked toward Hermiones side of the bed.

"You are still awake?" He murmured as he slowly stopped near the edge of the bed. Not more than a foot away from Hermione.

Hermione slowly leaned back, she was uneasy about Malfoys choice of clothing. "I… I Couldn't sleep." She stammered. Even thought it was dark she could not meet his gaze. Her eyes drifted to her lap as she rung the sheets through her fingers.

Malfoy smirked as he reached for Hermiones chin tilting it upwards so he could get a better look of her. Even in the darkness he could tell she was blushing. Her body squirmed under his gaze and he loved it. Malfoy loved watching her react to him it drove him crazy. He could see she was wearing a tank top and boy cut boxer pajama set. It wasn't the most appealing thing he'd imagined her in but it would do. "Lay down." Malfoy ordered.

A soft gasp left Hermiones lips as she thought for a moment. She didn't know what to do. If she gave into him Hermione wasn't sure what he would do to her. "I… I…" Her body went rigid for a moment as she sat still.

"I said lay down. It wasn't a request." Malfoy snapped snidely as he waited for Hermione to do as he wished. Breaking her would be difficult but he'd show her. He'd show Hermione who her life belonged to. As long as she belonged to him Hermione wouldn't have much say in anything. She was alive because of him and she owed him much.

Hermione felt her heart quicken as he spoke. The dull throb of her abdomen kicked back in. Her mind went numb for a moment as she slipped own onto her side. Hermione slowly slipped her hands under her pillow. Her gaze never broke from Malfoy. Why did she so willingly do what he asked? 'What is wrong with me?' Her mind screamed.

A smirk tugged at Malfoys lips as Hermione laid down. Slowly he climbed onto the bed, close to her feet. His lower thighs brushed against hers as he slipped over her body. The contact sent a burning sensation through him and he had to hold back a groan. Gradually he lowered himself behind Hermione. Their skin was so close, his body just floating next to hers. Malfoy could feel her body's warmth calling to him. He raised his hand slowly and hovered it over her shoulders, his could feel her small hairs stand against his palm.

Hermione felt her heart pound in her head. What was he doing to her? She clung to the pillow and bit her lip. Her breath hitched as his hand worked lower over her curves. There was a need to have him touch her, her body wanted to just jump into his hands. Hermione bit her lip harder when he moved over her lower hips. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he began to blow on the back of her neck. Shivers ran up and down her spine and goosebumps littered her body.

The way Hermione squirmed ever so slightly was very arousing to Malfoy. The thought of having such control over her made his head spin, a darker more primitive Malfoy seemed to emerge. It was one that only cared about bending Hermione to his will, to get her to submit to him. Slowly as he reached Hermiones shorts his hand finally fully touched her flesh. His fingers snaked around the elastic waste. They dipped under for a brief moment and pulled gently at the material. "What are you feeling?" Malfoy growled huskily in Hermiones ear gently nipping at its lobe.

There was a moment of utter confusion. Hermione could feel her heart pound even harder and she swore Malfoy could hear it. Her breath hitched and another shiver ran down her spine as he nipped at her. There was a fog that hung in her mind and she couldn't think straight. What was she meant to stay? 'Stop!' Her mind screamed but only for a moment as it was suddenly distracted by Malfoys hand stroking her stomach and working its way upwards. "I…" Hermione whispered.

Malfoys hands traveled upwards, tracing Hermiones smooth silky skin. He nipped against at her ear lobe. "Tell me." He purred seductively. "Tell me what I'm doing to you." He cooed as his hand gently cupped Hermiones breast.

Hermione felt his hand touch her breast and she instinctively jumped forward away from Malfoy. Before she knew what was happening Malfoy snaked his other arm around her and pulled her roughly back to his chest. Hermione gasped as Malfoy caught her budded nipple between his fingers and began massaging it rather aggressively. "St…Stop" Hermione panted as the pooled heat in her abdomen began to grow, a dull throb between her legs was beginning to build as well.

"Answer me." Malfoy growled ignoring Hermiones plea. He could feel her body reacting to him. The way her nipples hardened under his touch, the heat of her skin, her ragged breath.

Some distant part of Hermiones mind wondering if she told Malfoy what he wanted to hear if he'd stop his torture. She had no other option but to give him what he wanted. 'Right?' Logical Hermione was gone, desperate Hermione was in and willing to do whatever to took to get him to stop. "Nervous." She muttered through a hissed moan when Malfoy flicked her other swollen buds.

Malfoy smirked, she was slowly giving into him. It wouldn't be much longer. Ever so slowly he slipped his fingers down Hermiones heated flesh. He could feel her heart racing and he couldn't miss her panted breath. Malfoy pulled at the elastic waist band of her bottoms. "Relax. I'm going to make you feel in ways you never have." He smirked cockily as he heard Hermione gasp.

It was all Hermione could do not to faint right there. Was he serious? Were they really going to do this? Was she really going to let him! But it was to late his hand was already stroking at her lips, and Hermione knew she was already damp. A blush stained her cheeks. How could he make her feel this way? 'Why…'

Malfoy groaned as his fingers felt her damp lips. She was already so excited for he felt himself twitch painfully. Slowly his fingers crept between her folds and flicked her swollen bud. Hermione jerked in his arms and released a startled moan. Gently he held her against his chest.

Hermione pleaded with her body to hate his touch. To find it repulsing but it didn't, it wanted more. It wanted the throbbing to end and the pressure to be released. She gasped as she felt one of his long fingers enter her. It felt amazing as he stroked her clit and pushed his finger inside of her. Her breath hitched and for a moment wondered why she wanted him to stop.

Malfoy slowly slipped another finger into Hermione. He watched her intently. The way her body arched ever so slightly as he sunk in deeper and how she seemed to pout when they left her. His smirk never faded. This was what he wanted, her withering under him whimpering at the pleased he gave her.

The pressure built, it was building quickly. Hermione moaned as Malfoy slipped in yet another finger. She was stretching over him but it felt so amazing she didn't care. Her hips bucked instinctively. Hermiones mind spun and she could no longer think logically, the only thing she wanted was release and she didn't care how she got it. "Please." She whispered into her pillow doing her best to muffle her voice.

Malfoy was shocked to her hear voice. He hadn't expected her to say anything, he thought she'd simply suffer in silence. But that wasn't the case. Hermione wanted it, wanted him to push her over the edge. He groaned at the thought. His fingers reached deeper into her and his thumb stroked more feverishly. He arched his fingers as they continued to move in and out of her, searching.

Hermione gasped and squirmed, her body was close. She could almost taste it. 'Just a little bit more.' Her mind screamed. Malfoys fingers were working magic on her. Suddenly they brushed against something. "Oh god." Hermione murmured as she Malfoy brush it again and again. "Oh."

Malfoy smirked he'd found what he was looking for. "Cum." He growled low in Hermiones ear nipping her neck.

Suddenly Hermione felt her walls tighten. "Oh!" She arched upwards and gasped. 'So close, almost there.' Her mind chanted as she bucked one final time against his hands. A sudden numbness covered her body as she felt her body jerk. Hermiones walls tighten and released over Malfoys fingers. She groaned into her pillow.

Malfoy bit his lip as she squirmed and jerked against him. The sounds of her orgasm were as sweet as he'd thought they'd be. He watched as she panted shock still on her face. He wondered what was going through her mind. Slowly he slid his fingers out of Hermione.

Hermione lay as still as she could. Her breath slowly returned to normal and she closed her eyes tightly. 'What have I done?' She whimpered in her mind. How could she let him touch her like that? In such an intimate way. Hermione sighed heavily and buried herself into her pillows. She tried desperately to ignore how close Malfoy was, how badly she wanted him to keep touching her. Her mind was still foggy but now it was with a mixture of satisfaction and sleep.

Malfoy tugged Hermione closer once more. He could feel his hardon throbbing against her backside. How he wished he could just flip her over and ravish her again but he knew he was pushing his luck.

Hermione whimpered softly at the feeling of Malfoy twitching hardon at her backside. Anger flared within her as her mind slowly registered it was her that had caused him to become excited. "I hate you." She whispered spitefully into her pillow.

"Shut up and go to sleep Granger." Malfoy growled. "Unless you want to be punished again." He sneered gently thrusting his hips so she'd catch his means of punishment.

Hermione gasped and bit her tongue. 'Bastard.' She kept her eyes tightly and held her breath only hoping sleep would claim her quickly.

* * *

_**A.N** So that is it for now. I wasn't sure how exactly this chapter was going to be recieved. I hope you all enjoy it and please **review**! PLEASE!  
_


	5. Sickly

_**A/N**__ Woooow... -.-'' I've kinda dropped the ball on this one huh? Sorry five kids, college and a busy fiance makes me a busy girl . I'll post when I can if I can but I want THIS story to be done because I fell in love with it the moment I started writing it and dreamed it up for months before I even started._

_**Song:**__ Bullet for my Valentines - Tears Don't Fall_

_...This battered room I've seen before..._  
_...The broken bones, they heal no more (no more)..._  
_...With my last breath I'm choking..._  
_...Will this ever end? I'm hoping..._  
_...My world is over one more time!..._

**Chapter 4**

_**Sickly**_

**Recap**

_Hermione gasped and bit her tongue. 'Bastard.' She kept her eyes tightly and held her breath only hoping sleep would claim her quickly_

*****Two months later*****

"**Seventy-nine…**" Hermione whispered gingerly as her quill etched another mark into her notebook. She'd been documenting anything and everything she could for the past few months. At first Malfoy did not allow her to have quills. So she had made mental notes, but after a month and a half in captivity he bestowed a single quill as a token of faith in her growing obedience.

The bathroom filled with the soft sound of quill scratching parchment. There wasn't much to report on, the past week had been out right boring. Malfoy hadn't even come home. Something big was happening but Hermione was not sure what it was. The house elves wouldn't speak to her about it. They simply scurried in and gave Hermione her meals, asked if they were to her liking and then scurried off again. Hermione wasn't even sure where they were coming from.

A heavy sigh floated from Hermione's petal like lips and she closed her eyes. She missed her friends and family terribly. Darkness had formed in the pit of her stomach and was spreading at an alarming rate. There had been a few days where she simply sat at Malfoy's window and watched the rain all day long. In fact she had only left her usual sulking spot because Farley – her house elf, had seemed rather concerned at how unkempt Hermione had become.

Rising from the soapy water Hermione was surprised to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her honey orbs scanned her feminine figure. She looked sickly. Her once rosy cheeks had lost all color, round full hips seemed a bit bonier than usual, chestnut locks seemed almost greyer, and her ivory skin now seemed pale and pasty. Her boney fingers moved against her colorless cheeks and felt the hard bone mock her openly. '_When did this happen?_' Hermione's sad eyes fixed on themselves as she crossed the bathroom to the mirror to get a better look at her once brilliant orbs. Her fingers picked at her skin and tried to get the color back in her cheeks but the color would not hold. '_When did I give up?_'

Hermione closed her eyes tightly after watching them mist up slightly. At the moment she hated herself more than ever. It was bad enough letting herself be captured, taken in by Malfoy and actually enjoying the death eaters touch, but seeing herself so broken and sickly caused something inside her to snap. Her hands fumbled to grab the closest thing to her and threw it against the mirror.

The mirror cracked from the force and shattered with a loud scream in protest. Each piece panged as it hit the counter top. A hiss like growl bubbled in the back of Hermione's throat as she gazed down at her bleeding hands. She'd managed to make the mirror shower over her in her anger. Small crimson cuts littered her chest, shoulders, cheeks and arms. Hermione felt hot tears slip down her honey orbs but ignored them.

The pain was nothing. It was actually relieving to know she could still feel anything other than pleasure and disgust with herself. Pain was the preferred sensation between the three. Without hesitating Hermione grabbed a piece of mirror in her slender fingers. Her fingers held it tightly, even as blood slipped from her she did not falter.

The shrilled cry of the mirror did not go unnoticed, it was begging with her to release it. Hermione shook her head. "**Harry...**" His name hadn't fallen from her lips in so long. Just saying his name made her feel more confident in her decision. "**Ron…**" They gave her the strength to do this. She knew they'd miss her, but they would understand she could only be so strong. "**I'm sorry.**" Hermione's hands shook as she brought the glass to her neck. Her eyes closed tightly as she drew in her last breath.

A sudden jerk of the door caused Hermione to falter. Her head turned and her eyes flew open as a wild looking Malfoy stood behind her. His shoulders shook from both anger and fear. Without hesitating he charged at her. He'd startled the young woman and caused her to freeze for a moment too long. Before she knew what was happening Malfoy had both Hermione's wrists snatched in his larger hands.

His cold eyes stared down at her. The loathing daggers did not go unnoticed as he brought her against him. It seemed to go unnoticed that she was still naked, at that moment it wasn't important. Had he been a few seconds later she would have been gravely injured, or maybe even dead. The thought crushed Malfoy. His dream angle was broken and it was his entire fault.

"**Let me go.**" Hermione demanded with her hollow voice. She did not struggle, nor did she seem to understand what Malfoy's problem was. Anger brewed within her petit form as Malfoy simply held her against his form. A pregnant silence filled the room. "**I said let me go!**" Hermione suddenly shouted unable to hold herself back anymore. She pulled at her hands and began squirming wildly. "**Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!**" She screamed before her knees suddenly gave out. Tears flew freely down her cheeks as her head hung forward against Malfoy's chest. "**Let me go...**" Hermione whispered, her voice pleading.

The small fit did not seem to throw Malfoy off. In fact it was almost as if he saw it coming. "**No.**" His tone was firm and final. Releasing her one hand to pry the glass free from her other was easy enough. It seemed Hermione had slipped into some sort of manic state. Taking the moment to reassess what had happened Malfoy looked down at her naked form. He'd never seen her completely naked before and the sight would have been appealing if Hermione wasn't covered in blood and tears.

"**Let me go.**" Hermione choked again, but Malfoy ignored her.

It was clear he'd need to clean her up and keep a better eye on her. He'd been away for the week and look what it did to her. Farley had warned him that Hermione was becoming distant and sick like his mother had been before she claimed her life. Malfoy hated himself for not being there for her. His mother had been a wonderful woman, despite being foolish enough to marry his father. Narcissa had treated him well and was the best mother she knew how to be, but it did not prevent her from going mad with worry and regret. She had been strong once but the darkness that haunted her killed her in the end.

Malfoy gazed into Hermione's vacant eyes; the same darkness had crept into Hermione's mind as well. He'd failed his mother but he would not let the darkness destroy Hermione as well. With little effort Malfoy lifted Hermione into a bridal like fashion. He expected a bit of protest but the young muggle born witch simply laid her head to his shoulder and cried softly.

Gingerly he carried the broken woman into his room. He'd need to clean her up and then put her to bed. It seemed Malfoy would need to make up some sort of excuse as to why he should be absent for a few days. Hermione needed to be monitored or tied to the bed for the hours he was away, he wasn't sure he could bring himself to that. The idea of her helpless was appealing but not like that, not when she was so damaged.

The cleanup was slow and painful for both Hermione and Malfoy. Somewhere between picking the glass out and forcing Hermione to drink the healing potion Malfoy noticed how skinny and sickly she'd become. Her thick soft hair seemed brittle beneath his fingertips. He wanted to kiss and hold her to him but knew that it would only upset her more. "**I never thought you were this weak.**" Malfoy whispered as life slowly returned to Hermione's eyes.

"**I hate you.**" Hermione whispered her voice heavy and tired.

"**Is this what you want your precious Potter to come and find; you broken, sickly and naked in a pool of your own blood?**" Malfoy tsked as his lip curled in disgust. He knew he was pushing her but he had to. He needed to know she was capable of handling his tough love. Malfoy desperately wanted to see the old fiery Hermione once more.

Hermione gritted her teeth, the pain was washing away and the regret was settling in. She'd been so weak in that moment and almost ended everything. "**I. Hate. You.**" Hermione managed to hiss while her eyes drew shut.

When Malfoy was sure her eyes were closed he allowed himself to smile. She seemed to be in better spirits, which was a wonderful sign. He moved from the side of the bed and pulled the sheets up over her exposed form. He lingered for a moment longer watching intently as Hermione's breathing evened out. She looked so peaceful while she slept. '_Now… What am I going to do?_' Malfoy groaned inwardly as he charmed a small wall around the bed making sure Hermione could not escape until he came back. He'd only be a few hours and he doubted she'd wake up but he couldn't risk it in her fragile state.


	6. Unknowing Temptress

_**A/N**__ Two in one night... Oooooou go me. ;)_

_**Song:**__ Virgin State of Mind - K's Choice_

_...Where can I run to?...  
...Where can I hide?...  
...Who will I turn to...  
...Now I'm in a virgin state of mind?..._

_...Got a knife to disengage..._  
_...The voids that I can't bear..._  
_...To cut out words I've got written..._  
_..On my chair, like..._

_...Do you think I'm sexy?..._  
_...Do you think I really care?..._

**Chapter 5**

_**Unknowing Temptress**_

* * *

**Recap**

_'__Now… What am I going to do?_' Malfoy groaned inwardly as he charmed a small wall around the bed making sure Hermione could not escape until he came back. He'd only be a few hours and he doubted she'd wake up but he couldn't risk it in her fragile state.

*****A Week Later*****

The distance between them seemed to disappear after Malfoy had returned from his meeting with his father. Oddly enough Malfoy senior was more than willing to give young Malfoy a few weeks off to break in his newest pet. Of course Malfoy had no intentions of torturing Hermione in a way to release his growing frustration. He intended on nursing her back to the fiery witch she had become before being captured by their scouts. It still boggled his mind. Someone as smart and cunning as Hermione Granger should have known better than to let her guard down.

A gentle sigh stirred Malfoy from his thoughts. Hermione was growing bored of her newest book. It wasn't like her to be so dreary when she was near the leather bindings of musty parchment, but lately Malfoy noticed Hermione found no joy in her studies. She flipped the page sluggishly before sighing again.

Malfoy's lips pursed into a disapproving scowl. He'd been more than patient with her. She should have bounced back; it had been a week since she'd nearly killed herself. Hermione's color had returned and her cheeks didn't look so thin. Her attitude had not changed. Aside from allowing Malfoy to be closer to her Hermione was still consumed by the darkness.

A light pop radiated through the room as their dinner arrived. Farley bowed lowly before setting the dishes down on a side table that overlooked the estate. Malfoy nodded dumbly to signal to Farley that he'd done enough. The house elf was a very quick one and Malfoy found himself rather fond of the little creature. If it hadn't been for him Hermione would have been dead.

"**Eat.**" Malfoy was surprised his voice was so rough. He stood slowly and moved towards the table to the larger chair. His hand held onto the smaller one across from it and held it out. A moment dragged on as Hermione finished skimming her page. "**Granger.**" His tone bit at her, he could tell by the way she flinched.

Hermione stood effortlessly and placed the book on her comfy seat. She'd become accustomed to Malfoy's gentleman ways. The past week he'd eaten every meal with her. He'd held out her chair, made sure the food was to her liking, and attempted to make conversation. For the first few days she said nothing but ate because he threatened to jinx her. Malfoy was hell bent on getting her better but Hermione couldn't understand why.

The chair slipped effortlessly under her and Malfoy took his own seat. Supper was sweet potatoe pot pie. Hermione felt her eyes widen, it was her favourite. Curiously her gaze turned upwards to Malfoy. He wore a small satisfied smirk. She'd never mentioned her favourite dish to him. How had he known? It was clear from the little sparkle in his stormy blue eyes that he knew. Malfoy was practically taunting her with his smug silence. Her mouth opened to question him but shut tightly after a second. It had to have been a lucky guess.

They ate silently, Malfoy basking in his own silent victory. For some reason the air between them was warm. Hermione felt comfortable for the first time since she'd arrived. For a brief moment she allowed herself to feel a little at home.

As dinner drew to an end Hermione could not hold back her curiosity. She had to know how Malfoy knew what she had done. It had been plaguing her since the moment he took the glass from her hands. "**How…**" Hermione whispered before pausing. Did she truly want to know? Would it change anything if she did? Malfoy was still going to be Malfoy no matter what he said to her. What was the harm in knowing? "**How did you know?**" Hermione managed to mutter.

Malfoy seemed put off by her question. He set his fork onto his plate and simply stared at Hermione. His gaze flickered from her curious orbs to the estates lush lawns. "**Farley.**" He stated simply. It wasn't a huge secret to him. Surely Hermione knew the little elf was almost always watching when Malfoy was away. "**You showed similar warning signs to my mother. He was to keep a close watch on you during my absence. I suppose you are lucky my mission was complete and that I was heading home. Although it was a rather large risk to suddenly apparate home. I'm lucky my Lord did not notice.**" Malfoy looked back to Hermione's face, he could see she was still confused. He couldn't blame her. He'd made her life a living hell for so many years, he'd tortured her mentally and physically and turned her body against her. In ways Malfoy regretted it, but those actions led him to this moment. There was Hermione Granger with her walls down, sitting in front of him asking for the truth. How could he deny that to her after all he'd done, and planned to do to her?

"**I don't understand.**" Hermione pulled at her long tresses. "**Why would you save me?**"

"**Your life is mine.**" Malfoy almost growled. His hands moved across the small table to Hermione's. He entwined his fingers with her. Panic flashed over Hermione's face but she did not pull from him. "**The only one with the right to take your life is me. I have saved it twice now.**" His tone was warm but there was possessiveness in his words that made Hermione want to shrink away. Malfoy knew he was pushing her away once again but it didn't matter, she knew now. She now knew what she owed him.

Hermione pulled her hands back and was surprised to feel him release her without a fight. She was his? She played the words over in her mind again and again. Malfoy was right; he had saved her twice, once from execution and once from herself. The thought alone caused Hermione to feel ill. She'd let herself fall so far into darkness that Malfoy had to save her.

"**I won't allow you to kill yourself Granger. You have a debt to repay and a few lessons to learn.**" Malfoy stood and moved around the table to stand behind Hermione. His hands moved over her shoulders and held her firmly in place. "**I will be leaving next week. My mission will be dangerous but I will be back for you.**" He stood down low so his lips graced Hermione's ear. "**I have waited years for these moments Granger. I will not let you ruin them for me.**" His lips brushed the side of Hermione's neck as he pulled back. A shiver rolled up the young witches back.

Hermione's head snapped in his direction and she gazed up at his smirk. The fire was reignited in her gaze. For a moment she looked as if she was weighting her options and then suddenly she glared. Malfoy was making her body betray its moral counterpart. Her whole face lit up like a firework and suddenly Hermione found herself shooting upwards sending her chair backwards into Malfoys stomach and chest.

It seemed the aggressive action caught him off guard. Malfoy stumbled backwards while rubbing his sore chest. He took a struggled breath completely unaware as to what was about to happen. Hermione took the moment of weakness to her advantage. Within the blink of an eye Hermione dove at him causing the larger man to stumble backwards onto the ground. Hermione was on top of him. The action caused the wind to leave his lungs forcefully once again.

Her small hand flew and smacked his cheek hard. "**Stop it!**" She screamed and moved to strike him again. With a little effort Malfoy grabbed her small wrist and yanked it down to the floor. Hermione's other hand began to swing. "**Stop doing this**!" Hermione found Malfoy yanking her other wrist and rolling at the same time. Her world spun as she found herself sprawled on the floor beneath him. His knee sat between her thighs as his hands held down her captured wrists.

Malfoy growled angrily as he sneered at the distraught witch beneath him. Tears pricked her eyes as she fought hard to get loose once more. He let her fight him, he knew he had the advantage. Minutes dragged on and Hermione's heavy pants filled the room. Malfoy did his best to remain still and unaffected by her antics. When she finally stopped squirming around her shirt had wiggled all the way up to her lower bra, her hair was a matted mess, and her face was red. Her breasts heaved up and down in a hypnotic rhythm. "**Do you have any idea how hard you are making this?**" Malfoy hissed. It was like she had no idea she was a woman and the effect she had on him. "**You're supposed to be a smart girl Granger!**" He growled before lowering himself to her lips.

His kiss was demanding and needy, he'd been holding back for over two months. It had been two long agonizing months since he last tasted her. Malfoy needed to feel her again, needed to consume her like she'd consumed him. Didn't she understand what she did to him? Hermione made him helpless in ways he wasn't comfortable with expressing. Her meowed moans only egged him on as he released her hands and crushed her heated form to his.

With as much self-control as he could muster Malfoy pulled back from Hermione and yanked her upwards with him. He stood panting and glaring at the wild haired unknowing temptress. "**You belong to me Granger. Do not forget that.**" Malfoy hissed before marching to the bathroom to relieve himself. He paused for a moment as Hermione inhaled sharply.

"**I hate you.**"

"**I wouldn't expect anything else from you Granger.**" Malfoy shot back before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N**_Review? It will make me super happy and more likely to update faster ;) Not to mention I tend to give sneak peeks to faithful reviewers ;)_


End file.
